mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Ms. Harshwhinny
Ms. Harshwhinny is mentioned in the episode Just for Sidekicks, and appears in the episodes Games Ponies Play and Flight to the Finish. She is the real Equestria games inspector and was originally confused with Ms. Peachbottom. Development and name During the week leading up to the premiere of the episode Games Ponies Play, story editor Meghan McCarthy wrote on Twitter that the original name for a new character introduced in the episode was Ms. Peachbottom, referring to the Equestria Games Inspector. Depiction in the series In the episode Just for Sidekicks, Fluttershy mentions the Head of the Equestria Games, referring to Ms. Harshwhinny. Ms. Harshwhinny is portrayed as having almost-ludicrously exaggerated facial expressions and gestures. It is clear that other ponies find her very, very intimidating. However, underneath her harsh exterior (she is clearly dedicated to making the Equestria Games successful), she has a softer side. She is wise enough to learn about places from more than what is shown in official presentations and she was demonstrably enthusiastic about the Cutie Mark Crusaders' audition to be flag-bearers. Ms. Harshwhinny appears in the episode Games Ponies Play, as the Equestria Games Inspector. She has apparently built a reputation for being a stickler and perfectionist when scouting hosts for the Games, but dialogue toward the end of her debut episode suggests she's simply putting on airs for the purposes of her profession. As a result of Ms. Peachbottom being mistaken for the Games Inspector, due to them having similarly themed luggage, Ms. Harshwhinny is left standing at the train station, to the point where she's forced to find her way to the castle herself. Along the way, she is splashed on by puddle water on at least two occasions. She is later seen getting a hooficure at the spa. There, she strikes up a conversation with Ms. Peachbottom, who tells her of the warm welcome she received upon arriving at the Crystal Empire. When she's alerted to the presence of Princess Cadance, Ms. Harshwhinny is quick to voice her frustration, to Cadance's confusion. But after hearing about Ms. Peachbottom's day, courtesy of Twilight Sparkle and her friends, she passes approval on the Crystal Empire as the host of the Equestria Games. Ms. Harshwhinny has a different facial structure than other ponies: she has a longer muzzle and shorter ears. She is often seen with a grumpy demeanor. Ms. Harshwhinny appears again in Flight to the Finish. Miss Cheerilee introduces her as "The head of the Equestria Games" when she comes to the school to announce the copmetition for who would the flag-bearer for Ponyville at the upcoming games. She is also seen in the same episode as one of the judges of the competition, alongside Rainbow Dash. She constantly rebukes Rainbow for not keeping her emotions "in check" and not meeting her standards of professionalism. However, despite this, and her criticism of Rainbow not maintaining a similar attitude, at the end of the episode she drops her demeanor, describing the Cutie Mark Crusaders' act as "totally stupendously the single most amazing thing she's ever seen". She then acts sheepish upon Rainbow parroting her earlier remarks back at her. Depiction in the comics A human counterpart of Ms. Harshwhinny appears as a Canterlot High School teacher in the My Little Pony October 2013 annual. Here, she is addressed as Mrs. Harshwhinny. Appearances Quotes Gallery References es:Sra. Harshwhinny Category:Equestria Girls characters